This contract is for the recompetition of chemistry support services for the Environmental Toxicology Program (ETP) within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR) at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS). Chemistry support services will be needed for programs for which the ETP has responsibility: the Two-Year Bioassay; Short-Term Toxicology; Developmental Toxicology; Reproductive Toxicology; Immunology; and Neurotoxicology programs for the National Toxicology Program (NTP), the AIDS Therapeutics Program, and in-house research. The ETP conducts applied research with various chemicals and other potentially hazardous agents to improve test protocols, develop new tests, and improve interpretation of test results for the two-year bioassay program, short term toxicology program, and toxicity to the reproductive, immune and neurological systems. Insuring that the species under study are exposed to the prescribed chemicals at the specified dose concentrations, requires proper chemistry support including chemical characterization, dose formulation preparation, dose concentration verification, and internal dose determination. This contract will provide chemistry support services including bulk chemical procurement, bulk chemical handling, preliminary chemical studies, bulk chemical comprehensive analyses, limited bulk chemical analyses, bulk chemical inhalation analyses, bulk chemical reanalyses, dose formulation developmental studies, formulation preparation, formulation analyses, referee analyses, dose vehicle analyses, chemical storage, shipment, hazardous waste disposal, biological sample methods development, biological sample analyses, preliminary toxicokinetic studies, toxicokinetic studies, extended stability studies, and partion coefficient determination. Additional requirements include a quality management program, safety and health, animal care, waste disposal, computerized project management system, coordination with other NTP contractors, microfiching data, and providing continuity of services.